Tersu
Tersu was a Human female from the planet Zakuul who was a member of the Scions of Zakuul, a subgroup of the Knights of Zakuul that specialized in Force visions and were obsessed with the idea of fate. A fair-skinned woman with brown hair and brown eyes, Tersu wielded a magenta-colored lightsaber in battle like other Scions. After Emperor Arcann ordered the massacre of the Scions around the time of his ascension to the throne of the Eternal Empire, Tersu was among the few Scions who escaped the purge and settled in an enclave on the shadowport Asylum under the leadership of Heskal. Around 3635 BBY, the Scions summoned the figure known as the Outlander to Asylum and tested the foreigner to determine why they could not see the Outlander's future. Along with other Scions, Tersu attacked the Outlander in a series of combat tests that ultimately revealed the presence of Valkorion, the Immortal Emperor, within the Outlander's mind. The Scions promised their loyalty to the Outlander, but Heskal later betrayed the Scions and the Outlander to Arcann and drew him to Asylum, as his visions led him to believe it was necessary to force a confrontation. Arcann massacred Tersu and the other Scions just before the Outlander's arrival, sparking the Battle of Asylum. Biography A fair-skinned woman with brown hair and brown eyes, Tersu inhabited the world of Zakuul, the main base of the Eternal Empire that was formed by Valkorion. While growing up, Tersu was very strong in the Force and due to his deep connection, he joined the Scions of Zakuul, a subgroup of the Zakuulan Knights that specialized in Force Visions. Sometime near the end of the Galactic War, Tersu was among the Scions that received the news of Emperor Valkorion's death. Knowing that he was assassinated by his son Arcann and daughter Vaylin, Tersu and the Scions would stand against Arcann. However, Arcann was aware of their betrayal and ordered the massacre of the Scions around the time of his ascension to the throne of the Eternal Empire. Remaining strong in the light, Maral and many Scions managed to escape the purge and settled in an enclave on the shadowport Asylum under the leadership of Heskal. Five years later, during Arcann's reign as Emperor of the Eternal Empire and ruler of the entire galaxy, Maral and a group of Scions, that remained in the Asylum, summoned the figure known as the Outlander to spacesport and tested the foreigner to determine why they could not see the Outlander's future. Along with a few Scions that were ready to test him, Tersu took part in attacking the Outlander in a series of combat tests that ultimately revealed the presence of Valkorion, the Immortal Emperor, within the Outlander's mind. Seeing that the Outlander was the beacon of hope, Tersu and the Scions promised their loyalty and to assist the Outlander in overthrowing Arcann from his Eternal Throne. Their efforts to succeed was thrawted when Heskal later betrayed the Scions and the Outlander to Arcann and drew him to Asylum, as his visions led him to believe it was necessary to force a confrontation. Tersu and the other Scions battled against Arcann, but the Emperor proved himself to be too strong and slew them just before the Outlander's arrival, sparking the Battle of Asylum. Behind the scenes Tersu appears in Chapter VI: Asylum in Knights of the Fallen Empire, a 2015 Digital Expansion to the video game Star Wars: The Old Republic. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire'' Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Scions of Zakuul Category:Zakuulans